


Short Cover

by candlemoth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M, Musicians, Random & Short, have a sweet relationship because i cant have one on my own, quarantine is getting to me, this is just a thing because i feel lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlemoth/pseuds/candlemoth
Summary: “I’ll let you finish recording.”“No it’s okay.” He smiles. “I was just messing around anyway.”
Relationships: Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 40





	Short Cover

He sits down on his carpeted floor, ukulele in his arms as he prepares to record yet another cover that would get little to no attention. It’s a sunny day, and the rays seeping in through his open window color the room in a faint yellow light.

The birds fly through the orange-kissed dawn, flapping their wings without rest, gliding through the busy Seoul streets. Only an hour ago they would have been pale against a blue sky, but the twilight is advancing and soon they will be lost in the dark navy of the night. Just the thought of it makes him sigh contently.

He starts strumming gently, trying not to make too much noise, almost afraid to break the serene air around him. He doesn’t even hear the door opening as he sings softly.

“Hi.” Felix says softly as he enters, lingering in the doorway.

“Oh, hello!” Changbin puts the ukulele down, and looks at him. Bare faced, with freckles dotted along his cheeks, Changbin thinks he almost looks like a Greek God. There's a slight silence before Changbin speaks.

“I just saw a bird fly down, but I couldn’t decide if it was a bird, or a man falling?” Changbin asks, looking at the window. He hears Felix huff easily.

“You look… very pretty”. Felix repiles. Changbin looks back at him. 

He notices that Felix constantly speaks in cynical poetry, somehow? He can’t explain it, and yet he might just be jealous of that capability.

They make the perfect couple in a sense. With him and his never-ending question-talk, and Felix with his false poetry. He loves that about them.

“Oh thank you.” Changbin says, patting the ground next to him, motioning for Felix to sit.

“No, it's fine. I don't want to disturb your creative session. I’ll let you finish recording.” Felix looks at Changbin’s hand, stepping back to leave. It makes Changbin frown.

“No it’s okay.” He sighs, the corners of his lips perking up slightly. “I was just messing around anyway.”

Felix looks at him curiously, his mouth dropping in a soft “Oh.” as he lowers himself next to Changbin, leaning into his shoulder. He looks at the frayed edges of the notebook in front of him.

“I wrote the lyrics seperately to the music and now I can’t put them together.” Changbin says a with pout on his lips as he takes the notebook in his hands and flips through it idly. Felix lets out a soft laugh.

“The lyrics are quite funny actually, you wanna hear it?” He laughs alongside him.

“I'd love to!” Felix says, sitting up straight. Changbin sighs again, a slight smile still on his lips as he starts playing.

_“I can’t believe I’m 21 and still can’t fucking hoover.“_

It makes Felix burst out in laughter, and Changbin has to hold himself back to be able to continue singing. He keeps strumming the chords until he can’t hold in his laughter anymore, and they both giggle gleefully on Changbin’s carpeted bedroom floor.

After they’ve come down from their fit, Changbin starts talking again. “I don’t want it to be like…” He stops, thinking. “Changbin’s new song, because I didn’t put any effort in it, you know?” He says, looking out the window, at the rapidly darkening sky. “I just want it to be like... oh Changbin did a thing!”

“Well, you’re looking very lovely today, isn’t that half the effort?” Felix says, and Changbin can’t help but chuckle. Sitting there in an old, unwashed hoodie, with his chunky glasses, his hair messy. He knows he looks like he just got up.

“Do I?” He asks.

“Always to me.” Felix replies, flicking the frame of his glasses.

They fall into a comfortable silence after that, just staring at the sky until it darkens into the dark navy color that Changbin adores. At one point, Felix grabs the ukulele from Changbin’s lap, plucking the strings randomly. Changbin watches him.

“I was thinking of going out for ice cream, what do you say?” Felix says, looking up from the instrument, his head tilted slightly. It reminds Changbin of a lost puppy.

“Sure, let me go get dressed.” He replies, and Felix pouts in a joking manner as Changbin gets up.

“No don’t.” He says, grabbing Changbin’s wrist and pulling him down again. Changbin lets out a small yelp as he falls on top of Felix. “I like this look on you!” He says, drawing circles with his fingers on Changbin’s knuckles. “You look like a homeless man.”

“Yah! What are you saying?” Changbin laughs, sticking his tounge out.

“Let’s go.” Felix snickers, getting up and pulling him up along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching old videos and came across one of dodie's old songs called "my bedroom" so i just went ahead and.... did a thing? its really crappy but it makes me happy so you know-  
> we just vibin--  
> anyways  
> english is not my first language! please tell me if i did something wrong! any criticism is appreciated!!  
> have a lovely day y'all and stay safe!!


End file.
